Soledad
by O.o-Karin16-o.O
Summary: Gaara recuerda los acontecimientos de su pasado, mientras busca una razon a su existencia... ¿Quien te ayudara ahora? Estas solo... Oneshot


**Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta con un one-shot q se me ocurrio despues de ver en el anime lo q le ocurre a Gaara en shippuuden... Y me puse a pensar tambien acerca de su historia, de su infancia y tal, y pues asi salio. Espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contrario, Itachi y Neji serian mios...

* * *

**SOLEDAD**

La arena recorría despacio las calles desiertas de Suna impulsada suavemente por el ligero viento que soplaba esa cálida noche de verano.

La luna en su fase creciente iluminaba una ciudad silenciosa y en calma. Las sombras de los edificios oscurecían los caminos de la ciudad vacía, nadie caminaba ya por esas calles solitarias y abandonadas.

Excepto una persona.

El chico de cabellos rojos como fuego observaba con sus ojos azules esa soledad que ahora era lo único que quedaba de la aldea de Suna, su aldea.

Sentado sobre el tejado del edificio más alto, la Torre del Kazekage, veía su aldea envuelta en vacío y oscuridad. Era todo lo que quedaba, y él era el único que quedaba para contemplarlo.

Los pensamientos acudieron a su mente en contra de su voluntad, pero como todas las noches volvía a recordar lo sucedido.

**FLASHBACK**

Suna. Hace un año. La calma se había reestablecido en el país después de firmar la paz con Konoha y elegir un nuevo Kazekage.

No muchos estaban de acuerdo con la persona que se había elegido para ese puesto. La mayoría desconfiaban de él. No en vano había sido tachado siempre como un monstruo, el mayor peligro de su aldea, a la vez su arma más mortífera. Un asesino letal y sin piedad con un terrible demonio en su interior. Su aceptación fue prácticamente nula y hubo varios intentos de asesinato contra su persona. De nuevo la historia se repetía.

No obstante, con el tiempo la situación había mejorado considerablemente gracias a ese chico de apenas 20 años y el país vivía una época de paz y prosperidad que hacía tiempo que no se recordaba. Los aldeanos llegaron incluso a admitir que ese chico podía ser catalogado como el mejor Kazekage que habían tenido hasta la fecha.

Una noche de verano igual a aquella, hace un año, comenzó lo que más tarde sería conocido como la Gran Destrucción de Suna.

La aldea fue atacada por un ejército de cientos de misteriosos ninjas de los que nada se sabía. Las órdenes del Kazekage fueron claras y se siguieron a la perfección: evacuar a los niños y a todos cuantos fueran incapaces de luchar, y una vez estuvieran a salvo acabar con el enemigo.

Todos los shinobis de Suna obedecieron las órdenes, hasta los gennins y los estudiantes pelearon contra el enemigo. El Kazekage en persona luchó a la cabeza de los valientes shinobis de Suna. Se enviaron emisarios a Konoha y otros países aliados, pero la ayuda llegó demasiado tarde. En una sola noche, el País del Viento, comenzando por la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, fue reducida a escombros y cenizas. No sobrevivió un solo habitante de la arena. Nunca fueron capaces de encontrar a los autores de semejante crimen.

Tan solo una persona había sobrevivido a aquella masiva destrucción, aquella que en su soledad llevaba toda su vida escapando de la muerte. El Kazekage que luchó valientemente dispuesto a dar la vida por su aldea: Gaara del Desierto.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Esa misma persona que seguía contemplando impasible los restos de inexistencia de su aldea. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por su propia existencia.

Toda su vida había estado solo. No comprendía lo que era amar, porque nunca había sido amado. Nadie le había mostrado lo que era el afecto. Nadie le apreciaba. Su existencia era un vacío. Su soledad llegó hasta tal punto que se convirtió en una máquina asesina, que solo luchaba por sí mismo y solo se amaba a sí mismo. No tenía a nadie a quien entregar ese amor, porque de nadie lo había recibido.

Recordaba claramente el momento en que había cambiado el camino de su vida. Un amigo le enseñó la lección más importante que nadie le había explicado. Naruto Uzumaki. Él vivía para proteger a las personas que le importaban. Y aunque había recibido indiferencia, luchaba contra todo para hacerse más fuerte y demostrar a aquellos que le despreciaban que podía llegar donde quisiera.

Él había aprendido de aquel chico, quería dedicar su vida también a proteger a sus personas importantes. Pero al principio se encontró perdido y desanimado, porque no encontraba tales personas en su vida. Entonces se dio cuenta de que siempre habían estado allí, solo tenía que buscarlas. Sus hermanos, Temari y Kankurô, que aún temiéndole por el monstruo que encerraba en su interior siempre se habían preocupado por él, porque por encima de aquello, eran hermanos.

Después de eso, cuando fue elegido Kazekage por su capacidad, no le importó ser odiado por todos. Les demostraría que podía poner su poder al servicio de la aldea para proteger a todos sus habitantes. Y comprobó en primera persona las palabras de su amigo rubio: Las personas se vuelven realmente fuertes, cuando tienen a alguien importante a quien proteger.

Ahora, un año después de la Gran Destrucción de Suna, de nuevo se sentía solo. En los últimos años se había sentido vivo de verdad dedicándose a su aldea, y encontrando sentido a su existencia. Pero ya no le quedaba nada. De nuevo todo le había sido arrebatado, de nuevo había sobrevivido para soportar el dolor de haber perdido a otros.

Todas esas reflexiones hacían que se preguntara de nuevo sobre la razón de su existencia. No había sido vivir para matar a otros, porque ese odio solo había acabado con sus esperanzas. Creía que había sido vivir para proteger a otros, pero ya no le quedaba nadie a quien proteger. Entonces, qué… ¿Qué sentido tenía su vida?

La noche avanzaba mientras el viento comenzaba a soplar un poco más fuerte, levantando más arena a su paso. El chico alzó la vista hacia el cielo mientras pensaba en lo que se avecinaba: una tormenta de arena. Conocía bien los síntomas. Un amargo pensamiento recorrió su mente. Dentro de muchos años, las constantes tormentas de arena enterrarían aquel lugar y todo lo que se había dedicado a proteger quedaría en el olvido.

El joven de pelo rojizo se levantó y fue saltando de tejado en tejado hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando llegó a la última casa de la Villa, se dio la vuelta y la contempló por última vez. Jamás volvería a ver ese lugar. La arena que cubría las calles de la Villa se había convertido en la tumba que sepultaba los cuerpos de Temari, de Kankurô, y de todos los habitantes de la aldea. Pero enterrados bajo esa arena también había miles de esperanzas, de ilusiones, de promesas y de sueños rotos que él había tratado de proteger y que no fue capaz. Sin volver la vista atrás se alejó, dejando también su pasado sepultado allí.

Trataría de seguir adelante, buscando una nueva razón para existir.

Como siempre…

Solo.

--

**Bueno... Primero q nada quiero dar las gracias a las personas q me dejaron reviews en mis anteriores fics: **

**- MusaCaliope, Star Flowers, MiyakoHyuuga1912, lupita-chan, conejitaah y NENEZ-UCHIHA.**

**Me ponen muy contenta, en serio!**

**Y a todos, espero hayan disfrutado leyendo y pues, espero sus reviews.**

**Karin16**


End file.
